Love Kills
by MayEO123
Summary: When midnight finds out that her crush, shadow, has been protecting her for the past month, she decides to never leave his side. what can go wrong when you hang out with a guy who tries his best to keep you safe? what if he fails to protect her?...
1. Chapter 1

Wanna know why the title is 'Love Kills...'? well, read this to find out!

I walked into school when, i saw him... i saw a really cute guy!!! i decided to go talk to him, so i walked up to the guy and said: 'hey! what's your name?'. 'Shadow, what's yours?' he said back. 'Midnight, wanna be friends?' 'sure' he said 'welp i better get to class! cya!' i said 'bye' he said. i walked to my class when i opened the door a girl (who by the way, looked like barbie's twin sister) was sitting on his desk like: 'hey babe how ya doin'?' i was like WHAT DA HELL!?????? then shadow pushed her off his desk then walked over to me and said: 'hey midnight!' 'hi shadow!' i said, the girl who was on his desk came over to me and said: 'im brittany! and is it just me or does something stink in here? oh right it's YOUR breath!!' shadow slapped brittany and whispered in her ear: 'her breath does NOT stink!!' after school, shadow walked me back to my house and he said: 'bye beautiful!' i started to blush and giggle then i said: 'bye! cya tomorrow!' IN THE MORNING i walked outside of my house to go to school when i saw shadow waiting for me outside. 'hey there midnight' he said 'hi shadow' i said. AT SCHOOL as shadow and i entered the school brittany marched over to me and kicked my leg as hard as she could (which wasn't very painful at all), then shadow said: 'wanna have a meeting with death, brittany?...' i gasped as brittany SCREAMED her HEAD OFF!! a girl with glasses looked at me and i saw that the glass on her glasses had shattered due to brittany's screaming! then she started screaming louder, which made the school's windows shatter into a million pieces, even the glass cover on our award cabinet shattered because of her screaming!! then she started screaming EVEN LOUDER!! the principal ran up to her (the principal wore glasses too) but as soon as he came within 10 meteres of her his glasses shattered! which made the principal and all the other people with shattered glasses scream! (probobaly because there was pointy glass shards in they're eyes.) then shadow put his hand across her mouth and screamed at her: 'SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!' finally she stopped screaming, 'WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!???!!!!??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????' he screamed removing his shattered glasses, everyone (including shadow and me) pointed at brittany, the principal put his spare glasses on and looked at brittany 'DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he yelled at her, then she started crying, 'I'VE NEVER GOT A DETENTION BEFOREEEEEEEEEEE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' she wailed. i just rolled my eyes at her and said: 'gurl cry yourself a river, build yourself a bridge, AND GET OVER IT!!' 'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MIDNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!, YOU KICKED ME AND IT MADE ME SCREAM SO I GOT DETENTION!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' she screamed at me, i rolled my eyes at her (again) then said: 'actually you kicked me i didn't even touch you! then you started screaming your head off!!!!!!' 'it's obvious that brittany is lying and midnight is telling the truth' the principal said.

**_END OF CHAPTER ONE_**


	2. Chapter 2

Now... where was I?... ermmmm oh yes! i remmember now!!

AFTER SCHOOL as shadow walked me home a guy with a gun black clothes a black mask a black hood and sunglasses run up to me and and grabbed me and pointed a gun at my head! i screamed as shadow pulled a gun out of his backpack and pointed it at the guy, the guy yelled: 'DROP THE GUN AND GIVE ME YOUR CASH OR I'LL SHOOT HER!!!' 'h-help..' i said i was SO SCARED!! (well i have seen a lot of people try to rob me with guns but before they could someone always shot them) 'DROP THE GIRL OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!!!' shadow yelled, finally the guy dropped me and i fell on the ground, i got up and ran behind shadow, 'thank you...' i said, then the guy aimed his gun at shadow, i gasped, as the guy shot shadow!! i screamed: 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' and i jamp in front of the bullet and it hit my leg, i colapsed on the ground and whispered: 'call 999... and shoot him...' 'HOW DARE YOU SHOOT MY MIDNIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he screamed at him, then shadow shot the guy about 10 times in the stomach. he pulled out his phone and dailed 999 then he said: 'hello?, is this 999? i need an ambulance FAST!!!' about 10 minutes later an ambulance arrived i saw tears on shadow's cheaks then a policeman asked shadow some questions, these were the questions. policeman: 'i need to know why there were 2 bodies, and why 1 of them had a gun and you had a gun too.' shadow: 'me and midnight, were walking home from school when a guy with a gun, grabbed her and pointed his gun at her head. i grabbed a gun out of my backpack and pointed it at the guy, then the guy yelled: 'drop the gun and give me all your cash or i'll shoot her' then she whispered: 'h-help...' then i yelled at him: 'drop the girl or i'll shoot you' so then he dropped midnight... aimed his gun at me... and tried to shoot me, but then she jamp in front of me and the bullet hit her leg... then she told me to call 999 and shoot the guy... so i shot the guy 10 times in the stomach!' policeman: 'so you shot him because you wanted revenge?' shadow: 'yes...' policeman: 'why did you have the gun?' shadow: 'for emergencies... like if someone robbed another person, and shot them, it was so i could kill them...' policeman: 'ok, i understand, we shall not send you to prison since it was for a reason' shadow: 'thank you...'

**_END OF CHAPTER 2 _**


	3. Chapter 3

IN THE HOSPITAL 'uhhhhhh' i moaned as i woke up from my sleep in the hospital bed, i looked up to see shadow standing next to me, 'you ok?...' shadow asked 'i think...' i said 'where am i?... i only remmember being shot in the leg and fainting' i said 'your in hospital, i called the ambulance and shot that guy' he said 'thank you...' i said as shadow gave me big hug, 'I love you... midnight...' he said 'I love you too... shadow...' i said. as our hug ended brittany walked in but she looked very differant then i saw that she had NO makeup on!! 'im really sorry for tryng to get you in trouble and for saying that your breath stank... also i sent that guy to steal your money so you couldn't pay for you bills and school then you wouldn't come back and become homeless...' she said 'it's ok brittany... i forgive you...' i said as i gave her a hug 'wait... are you guys bf and gf???????????' she asked 'yeah...' i replied 'wow... LOVEBIRDS!!!' she squealed with delight 'i've always wanted to be friends with a couple!!' she said, i smiled at her and said: 'well your friends with a couple now!' 'YASSSSSSSSSSSSS MAH SHIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP KISSSSSSSSS PLEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' she squealed, 'well, um... ok!' shadow said. well, im pretty sure you know what happened then... ME AND SHADOW KISSED!!! FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

And that's the end of my story...

**_-~-!!!THE END!!!-~-_**


End file.
